


【510真人衍生/欧亨利AU】冬天、窗边的猫咪和打错的电话

by likesleep



Series: J&K短篇 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Движение Вверх | Going Vertical (2017)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesleep/pseuds/likesleep
Relationships: James Tratas/Kirill Zaytsev
Series: J&K短篇 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838095





	【510真人衍生/欧亨利AU】冬天、窗边的猫咪和打错的电话

詹姆斯·塔拉斯把自己重重地扔在沙发上，瞪着天花板用力吐了一口气。  
那块天花板是灰白色的，有几块涂料剥落了，露出一种更难看的冷酷的浅灰色，和窗子外面的雪地一样。那些雪铺满了每条街道，厚厚地堆在屋顶和灌木丛上面，不到明年五月它们是绝对不会融化的。詹姆斯刚来的时候还会盯着窗外发呆，现在他连抬起头来向窗子看一眼都懒得做了。他的房间是偏北的，除了中午阳光最好的那一小段时间，其他时候玻璃都被霜和冰碴封得严严实实。如果想看到外面，就得把手指放到嘴边呵热之后按上去，眼睛凑到那个指尖大的小洞上面才成。几分钟之内这个洞就会重新冻起来，再次成为那些复杂的、叫人头疼的冰霜图画中的一部分。也许杰克·弗罗斯特会觉得这种游戏非常有趣，詹姆斯可不，一点儿都不。  
这时候是晚上七点，距离天黑已经有四个小时，外面一片寂静，静得活像维尔纽斯郊外的公墓。这儿没有影院，没有百货公司，唯一的一家酒吧——詹姆斯曾经去过两次——还不如一个麦田里的老鼠洞更热闹些。因此他很快学会了像本地人那样，工作一结束就回到家里锁上门，把雪地和零下三十五度的气温都关在外面，再也不去它们那儿寻欢作乐了。  
见鬼，詹姆斯第一百次对自己说。

是的，生活是如此枯燥无味，尤其詹姆斯——他还要在这儿工作很久，老天爷，他几乎肯定自己要变成一个当代的爱德蒙·唐泰斯了。但是，并不是所有东西都像雪和连续十几个小时的漫漫长夜一样可恶的。在中午阳光最好那会儿，玻璃上的冰层化开的时候詹姆斯注意到了一只猫。它长着一身漂亮的斑纹，懒洋洋地趴在窗台上伸展腰肢，眯起眼睛打了一个长长的、可爱的哈欠。詹姆斯认出那是走廊另一头那间公寓的窗子，冬天这段时间里太阳一出来就能晒到它，这可太棒了，是不是？他像个小男孩儿似的，兴致勃勃地趴在窗边盯着那只猫咪看，毫无形象地挤眉弄眼，做了一连串鬼脸试图吸引它注意。它真的看见他了。猫咪停下打滚，抬起一只爪子拍了拍玻璃——詹姆斯什么也没听见，可他肯定那是一声友好的“喵”。这让詹姆斯忍不住笑出了声，如果他的前女友们看到这个笑容，准会被她们从所未见的傻气劲儿吓跑的。  
下个休息日刚到十一点詹姆斯就趴到了窗边，冰层慢慢化开，他看见了那扇窗子，窗边的玻璃花瓶和那个漂亮的桃花心木窗台——窗台是空的，猫不在那儿！詹姆斯意识到他在毫无礼貌地盯着别人家里看，也许是主人发现了他的举动，把猫抱开了——詹姆斯沮丧地低下头，决定去敲敲走廊那边的门说声“对不起。”可是，喵呜！猫咪忽然出现了，有一双手抱着它把它放在窗台上。然后，詹姆斯肯定自己没看错，那只手抬起来轻轻敲了两下玻璃，摸了摸猫咪的头顶，好像在邀请他来看它似的——他的确没看错，因为从那天开始每到十一点那只猫咪都会出现在窗台上。还有什么比这更可爱的事儿吗？有时它跳上来，在阳光下追着自己的尾巴团团打转；有时那双手会伸过来拍拍它，在那个圆圆的、毛茸茸的脑袋上摩挲一会儿——他，或者她，可真的是太好了。詹姆斯觉得自己必须去道谢，他买了一大包猫粮，跑过去敲着那扇门，可是没人出来答应。“我们不认识。”其他的邻居说。他出门的时候也从来没有一次和那位神秘的主人遇上过。詹姆斯几乎要以为那里住的是什么超自然的存在，一个冰雪巫师之类的了。“您承认吧，”他对玻璃那头的猫咪说，“其实您是魔法变出来的。如果哪天我敲开那扇门，您就会噗地一下变成烟雾消失，让我再也找不到了，是不是？”  
多半觉得这话太蠢，猫咪又打了个哈欠，转过身用屁股对着他这边的窗子盘成一团，舒舒服服地晒着太阳睡着了。

现在这个时间当然是见不到猫咪的，詹姆斯伸手揉了揉额头，摸出手机，拨通了一个排在通话记录第一列的号码。你们可能以为那是妈妈，或者某位新交的女朋友，但是，听筒响了两声，和上次一样在第三声的时候接通了，詹姆斯微笑起来——他甚至没意识到自己在笑——“晚上好。”他轻声说。  
“晚上好……先生。”

詹姆斯不认识这位先生。他不是他的同事、朋友、房东、送牛奶的或者某个在街角遇见的路人，什么都不是。可他们谈过那么多话，也许比——詹姆斯肯定比他这辈子和任何人说过的都多。那时候他和同事吵了一架，怒气冲冲地躺在那儿瞪着天花板发呆。手机响的时候他想也不想就把它抓了起来。“我刚才说的还不够清楚吗！”他大吼道。“您，还有您那个愚蠢透顶的方案，统统见你们的鬼去吧！”  
对面没有马上发出声音，显然是愣住了，詹姆斯也是一样，他看看屏幕才发现这是个陌生的号码。“……对不起。”一个陌生的声音轻轻地说。“我想我是打错啦。”  
电话挂断了。詹姆斯又发了一会儿呆，他盯着手机屏幕，好像从那上面能开出一朵花儿来似的。过了一会儿他抓了抓头发，用一种下定决心的表情抓起手机拨了出去。  
“是您……？”刚才那个声音说，带着点儿犹豫的颤音，好像掉在窗台上的雪花，或者一架低音提琴的琴弦在风里发出的颤抖。  
“是我。”詹姆斯飞快地说，下意识地抓着那头剪得很短的黑发。“我刚才对您大吼大叫来着。那是……那是因为……”他干巴巴地咳了两声。“总之，我想应该来跟您道个歉才对。”  
对方沉默了一会儿。詹姆斯尴尬地准备把电话挂掉——幸好没人看见他这副样子——这时候那个提琴似的声音说：“您用不着道歉。假如……”他停顿了一下，听得出来他至少和詹姆斯同样紧张。“您……您可以跟我谈谈，假如您愿意的话。您为什么会生气呢？”  
和一个不认识的、连名字都不知道的陌生人谈心可不是什么好习惯。詹姆斯想，他该说声谢谢，挂掉电话，把这个打错的号码一删了之才对。“谢谢您。”他说。然后呢？然后他们谈了起来，谈了很长很长时间，长到詹姆斯第二天不得不跑去补交了一大笔通话费——管他呢！他满脸笑容地上班去了，自从来到这地方之后他第一次感到这么开心。他吹着口哨，拍了拍做出那个愚蠢方案同事的肩膀，笑着和他打了个招呼。把那位同事吓得目瞪口呆，差点连咖啡杯都给打翻了。

“……您可以叫我K。”陌生人说。现在詹姆斯知道他在教会工作，打算要去做一名神父，可他对于和人谈话这事儿紧张得要命，一直都没通过申请。“您和我谈得很好不是吗？”詹姆斯鼓励地说，虽然他心里一点儿也不希望这位先生去做什么神父。“您会成功的，肯定会。”詹姆斯说。“小时候我有点害怕游泳。有一次我打赌输了，不得不往海里跳，泳裤被旁边一块石头刮了下来，结果我光着——您别笑——光着屁股游出去好几哩才爬上岸。从那以后我就再也不觉得害怕啦！”  
K先生大笑起来。“您勇敢极了。”他柔声说。“假如我能像您一样……”他猛地停住话头，转而说起了新上映的一部电影。这是个两人都感兴趣的话题，K先生说得格外兴奋，他从电影说到了好几位演员，真是太巧了，他们喜欢的对象一模一样——然后又谈起了摄影、画展和摇滚乐队。他的声音从话筒另一边低低地流淌过来，好像一条裹着朗姆酒和蜜糖的小溪，它拍打在鹅卵石和砂砾上，激起了一个又一个小小的、银色的浪花。  
“怎么，我把时间都忘记了！”差不多一小时之后他回过神来喊道。“……您应该打断我的。”才不呢，詹姆斯想，出于某种莫名其妙的羞涩他没说出自己听得都入迷了。“下一次换您来听我说好了。”詹姆斯说。“我得跟您说说波罗的海，我是从那儿来的，您知道吗……所以，下次您也会接电话的，是不是？”  
“……是的。”K先生轻轻地回答。“再见。”

挂断电话之后詹姆斯睡了个好觉。他梦见了远方的海，海鸥、沙滩，还有那块刮掉了他泳裤的石头。第二天出门的时候他还陶醉在这种美妙的兴奋里，没有马上注意到走廊那头的门。怎么，那并不是个魔法师的住处，只是一扇普通的、忘了关好的门。猫咪——它没变成烟雾也没有噗地消失不见——从门缝里轻巧地溜了出来。“喵！”它对詹姆斯说，眯起眼睛蹭了蹭他的裤脚。  
跟着传来了一阵匆忙的脚步声，詹姆斯总算见到了他那位邻居。那是个高个子的年轻人，有着淡金色的头发，蓝色的眼睛，脸颊因为急急忙忙跑出来的缘故涨红了，泛着一层很浅的粉色——詹姆斯瞪大了眼睛，他张着嘴站在那儿看着他，差不多完全愣住了——那个年轻人的脸只有一半是我们刚才说过的样子，而另一半，上帝啊！一片深深的、形状丑恶的伤疤从眼睛延伸到嘴角，差不多把他那半边脸颊完全毁掉了。他立刻看到了詹姆斯的目光。年轻人颤抖了一下，他的脸色变得更苍白了，就像那片怎么也不肯融化的、冷冰冰的雪地。他垂下眼睛，抱起猫咪，沉默地在詹姆斯的眼前关上了门。  
“砰！”

整整一天詹姆斯都在想这件事儿，工作做得心不在焉。上帝作证，他不是故意要愣在那儿的，但是——晚上回家的时候他去敲了敲那扇紧闭的门，猫咪在里面叫了两声，但那个年轻人置之不理。詹姆斯垂头丧气地回到家里，来来回回转了好几个圈子，最后还是摸出手机来打了K先生的电话。  
“我做了件糟糕的事儿，”他懊恼地说，“我是想跟他做朋友的，可是全给搞砸了。您不知道我在说什么吧，我自己也是头晕脑胀……”  
“那么，您为什么不去和您那位朋友再谈一次呢？”K先生说，他的语调显然是鼓起了很大勇气说出来的。“是的，您应该去！我，我也和您在想同一件事呢。您劝告过我要勇敢些，也许……我可以从我的邻居开始。如果，我是说，如果明天我去和他打个招呼，他会愿意和我说话的，是这样吗？”  
“当然！”詹姆斯大声说，“谁都会喜欢您的，我拿波罗的海的礁石发誓！”他抓着手机从沙发上跳了起来。“那么，就在明天早上吧！我和您一起去打我们的招呼。我会把电话打给您，这样我们都能听得到，就像是在互相打气一样啦！”

第二天詹姆斯特意换了套西装，系上了他最喜欢的那根领带。他使劲儿抓了抓头发，摆出一个足够热情的笑脸，把刚拨通的手机插在口袋里，然后有点忐忑地——他可不承认——有点急促地敲响了走廊那头的门。  
好像一瞬间那扇门就打开了。金发的年轻人站在里面，蓝眼睛睁得大大地盯着詹姆斯看。“您……”他们几乎同时开口说，又一起停了下来。两个人盯着对方，一动不动，眼睛都没眨上一下。真的，他们听见那个从对方手机话筒里发出来的声音了。  
“是您……！”他们又异口同声地说，然后一块儿呆住了。猫咪跑过来，仰起头对他们喵喵叫着。它一定奇怪这两个人类既不舔毛，也不互相蹭蹭，那到底是在这儿干什么呢？  
年轻人没有受伤的那边脸颊飞快地涨红起来。他退了一小步，好像想要转身逃跑。这一次詹姆斯可没有愣在那儿不动——几年后他都十分得意自己的反应速度——他伸出手臂，结结实实地揽住那个年轻人，低下头在那个吓人的伤疤上吻了一下。

镇上的教堂收到了一封信，表示要撤回申请，不再继续神父的学业了。修士们觉得有点儿遗憾。不过，想必上帝本人是不会在意的。


End file.
